Sur un air de déjà vu
by Kamala1
Summary: OS Un serpentard et une gryffondor se disputent. Ils sont meilleurs amis mais tout les oppose. Scène connue de tous... ou pas !


**Spoiler :** Les sept tomes

**Disclaimer **: tout appartient à JK Rowling

**Sur un air de déjà vu…**

Deux étudiants de Poudlard traversaient la cour du château, se disputant. Si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille, l'un portant l'insigne de Serpentard, l'autre celui de Gryffondor.

« - Je pensais que nous étions amis ? déclarait le serpentard. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

C'est vrai ! soupira la Gryffondor, hors d'elle. Mais je n'aime pas les personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée mais je déteste Avery et Mulciber. Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Parce que tu trouves que ce que font James Potter et ses copains, c'est mieux ? Riposta le serpentard en serrant les poings.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin…

Il est né comme ça,c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Répondit la rouge et or avant d'ajouter, sur un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

La jeune rousse fusilla son ami du regard.

Eux, au moins ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.

Mais enfin, moi non plus ! s'exclama le serpentard, surpris.

Mais la rousse ne l'écoutait pas.

D'accord, James Potter est un voyou arrogant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais quand même, Muciber…

Lily ! Je ne pratique pas la magie noire ! répéta le serpentard.

Cette garce de Muciber ! Continua Lily sans l'écouter, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! C'est une vraie bimbo !

- Heu… Lily ? C'est une crise de jalousie que tu me fais là.

Une crise de jalousie ? Et toi, en quoi ça te dérange que James soit un héros du Quidditch ? Ou que Teddy Lupin puisse changer la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez ? Honnêtement, Scorpius ?

Le blond et la rousse se fixèrent et éclatèrent soudain de rire.

D'accord, je sais que Lupin a une mère métamorphomage. J'ai exagéré, j'avoue être un peu jaloux. Concéda Scorpius, et il tendit la main à Lily qui l'accepta. Cependant, reprit-il après que Lily lui ait serré la main, je continue à dire que ton frère me cherche des noises !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

Tu sais très bien que James joue trop souvent au grand frère protecteur. Il n'accepte pas que je sois amie avec toi. Mais il ne faut pas non plus exagérer !

Et… continua Scorpius Malefoy avec un sourire. C'est quoi exactement ton problème avec Ariana Mulciber ?

Lily devint rouge comme une tomate. Scorpius crut même voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Elle… elle est vulgaire, elle est mauvaise et, et tu lui plais, tu lui plais à cette… gourgandine !

Les mots semblaient lui être arrachés de la bouche contre son grès.

Mais je sais que c'est juste à cause de ton argent ! ajouta-t-elle très vite.

Scorpius souriait, visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Lily Luna Potter, vous êtes jalouse !

Scorpius Drago Malefoy, vous… vous… vous m'exaspérez ! Hurla la rousse, hors d'elle.

En rage, elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais Scorpius l'en empêcha, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily ne bougea pas, interdite, et le baiser se termina aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire narquois et vainqueur, mais, figée, bouche bée elle ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Jalouse, donc. Conclut le jeune homme avant de faire demi tour et de s'en aller, la laissant plantée au milieu de la cour.

Lily mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre, et poussa un cri de rage mêlé à de la frustration. Furieuse, elle chercha quelque chose pour se défouler. Elle le trouve vite en la personne de… son frère, qui passa par là.

« James Sirius Potter !! hurla-t-elle. Qu'as-tu encore fait à Scorpius ? »


End file.
